How They Met(Year 1)
by Treeclaw
Summary: How did the Marauders meet? What were they like before they all met? Here is how it happened. From the first meeting to the graduation from Hogwarts. And don't worry, they'll be plenty of mischief.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story of a group of friends. That's it...But, the adventures they shared are the ones they are remembered for and how their legacy shall live on in these walls of Hogwarts. The story of friendship...The story of mischief...The story of the Marauders.**_

**Peter...**

"For the last time Marla! Our boy's a squib! He has shown no magical talent whatsoever!" A man's voice shouted

"He might! His 12th birthday is just around the corner! Calm down Jackson!" Marla shouted

A young boy sat at the top of a short stairwell. He was fairly short and had, somewhat, long fair hair. His brown eyes were full of sadness as his parents argued.

"I am a squib." He said to himself

"Peter is not a squib!" Marla shouted

"Yes he is! Where is your proof?!" Jackson shouted

Peter slowly got up and went to his room. He looked outside and saw the neighbors play with each other. They were both wizards, well one was a witch, and have been going to Hogwarts for 3 years. He would never experience the joy of levitating objects or flying on a broomstick... He sighed as he laid on his bed.

"I wish Thomas didn't move away.." He thought

Thomas was a muggle-born wizard, but was extremely talented. He was already enrolled in Hogwarts, for he was a year older than he was, but his family moved to London and Peter lost his only friend.

"Why did he have to move?" He thought

"Peter!" Jackson shouted

Peter flinched at his father's harsh voice. He always loved when his dad left for his job. He went to study his animals and Marla comforted him, telling him that his magic would come. He slowly got up and walked down the stairs where he got a harsh glare from his dad. His mom motioned for him to come in and he obeyed.

"Have you ever done anything magical?" His dad asked

Peter shook his head.

"I told ya Marla!" Jackson shouted

"Are you sure Peter?" She asked

He nodded sadly.

"Then he is a squib! He'll live as a muggle and we won't have to deal with him!" Jackson replied

Peter's sadness quickly turned to anger. His dad didn't care!

"So what!" He whispered

"What?" His dad said

"I said," Peter began, "So what!"

At that, Jackson was blown backwards by an unseen force and was hit against the wall. He fell to the floor and stared at his son in surprise. Marla looked at her son, her green eyes beaming. As Peter turned to his father, he watched him get up and shake his head. He looked at his son with a new found gratitiude.

"I told you Jackson. Our boy's not a squib." Marla said

Peter felt as happy as he had in years! Six years, six years his father had said he was a squib, and now, he had shown his father he wasn't. Peter looked at his mom, who had the same look on her face as a hand touched his head.

"You proved me wrong Peter." Jackson said

Peter's happiness skyrocketed as his father welcomed him into his arms.

"You're a wizard. My boy's a wizard." Jackson whispered

"I'm a wizard." Peter thought

**Sirius...**

"Where is he? Where is that child?" A woman's voice shouted

A young boy sat on his bed as he listened to his mother scream. The boy looked as though he was 10 and had long black hair. He looked completely non-nonchalant as his mother barked. He looked over his bed as he awaited his cousin, Andromeda. She was one of the family members he didn't hate.

"Sirius Black!" His mother called

He sighed as he finally got up. He went down the stairs where he saw a woman dressed in a long black dress and who's once neat hair was turning frizzy. She turned to him with her eyes ablaze.

"There you are you ungrateful git!" His mother growled

He rolled his gray eyes as she called his brother's name. The ''perfect'' child he was called.

"Evil git! Perfect for Slytherin." Sirius thought

Regulus walked down the stairs as his mom's eyes lit up.

"There you are. Help outside with your father. We don't need Bellatrix's birthday to be ruined." She said

"Of course mother." Regulus said

"Help your brother." She said

"Of course mum." He said ''happily''

He and his brother headed out as he spotted his father setting up the table. Well, ordering around Kreacher around must have been work to his father.

"So much work.." Sirius thought, "Kreacher do this, Kreacher do that. Oh bloody hell that's exhausting!"

His father turned to them as he said-

"Well don't stand there like statues! Get your mum and Sirius," he said turning his attention to him, "Wait for Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa."

"Good, away from you 'people'." He thought

He, gladly, ran into the kitchen where his mum was fretting.

"Of course he's gotta use the house elf! I need him more than he does!" His mother screamed

"Mum." Sirius said

She turned with anger towards her son.

"Dad wants you back there. I'll wait for them." He said

"Finally you'll do something useful." She said as she stormed out of the room.

Sirius smiled as he reached into his pocket.

"A little surprise for the birthday girl." He said

He took out a dungbomb and smiled. He looked for the cake and quickly took out a pocket knife. He turned towards the large cake. Three layers and each a different flavor wrapped in chocolate frosting. He smiled as he cut right into the 'Happy' part of the cake and placed the dungbomb right there. He quickly covered it up and whispered a sealing spell.

"Happy birthday." He thought

A knocking came from the front of the house as he ran to the door. He opened it as Bellatrix ran past him along with Narcissa.

"Hello to you to." He said

"Hey Sirius."

He turned and saw Andromeda. She had her normally long brown hair up and her dark eyes were shining.

"Follow me!" She said in a hushed voice

She ran up the stairs and Sirius happily followed. They entered his room where she took out a bag full of candy!

"Any fizzing-" He began

"Yeah! Pretty much everything that I could find. Even some prank candy for your brother. He'll love the ton-tongue toffee." She said with a smile

Sirius happily took the candy and hid it in his drawer. He turned and hugged his cousin and she jumped.

"Thanks! I'll be very responsible with them." He said sarcastically

"Sure, and Bellatrix will join Hufflepuff." She joked

Suddenly a large explosion sounded from the back as his mother shouted-

"Sirius Black!"

"Dungbomb?" Andromeda asked

Sirius nodded and smiled.

"Turns out Bellatrix's birthday was fun!" He said

**James...**

"I'll beat ya Maya!" A boy shouted

A young 9 year old was running in the backyard with a girl. He had messy, and I mean messy, black hair and bright hazel eyes and the girl had long brown hair and vibrant brown eyes.

"Sure you will! I'm still older than you!" She taunted

"Not for much longer!" He said

Today was the boy's birthday and he couldn't be happier. Maya always taunted him for being 3 weeks younger than her. He finally caught up to her and tagged her shoulder.

"James! Maya!"

They turned and saw James' mother, Joyce, standing in the doorway. They saw that she was holding something behind her back and they quickly ran to see what it was. She continually turned around keeping the two kids from seeing what she held.

"Come on mum! Let me see!" James complained

"No! Not till your father gets home. Maya your welcome to stay for James' birthday dinner." She said

"No thanks. Mum said we're going to Diagon Alley! She said we might get a pet owl there until I get my own for Hogwarts!" Maya said

Joyce nodded as the young girl ran off. James merely sat down on the couch and opened up another chocolate frog. He took out the card and sighed-

"Can't I get one I don't have a ton of? He said tossing the Godric Gryffindor card to the floor.

He sat there as he awaited his father.

"So much for a good party.'We'll go to Diagon Alley another time!'" James thought

Just then the door opened and a tall man with salt and pepper hair stepped in the door, his hazel eyes beaming with happiness.

"Where's my boy?" He asked

James looked up and ran to his father. He looked over at the pocket in his robe and noticed something other than his wand in there. He quickly reached, but his dad stopped it.

"Not till later James." He said

"Come on! It's been so boring today!" He complained

"Maya came over." Joyce said as she walked out of the kitchen

"So!? It's not like I don't see her everyday!" He retorted

"Well, how about we have dinner now and then you can open the gifts we got you?" His dad said

"Great idea dad! Come on mum!" James said as he ran into the kitchen

Joyce walked in with his dad as James happily went over to Willard's cage. The fluffy tawny owl hooted as James passed him his dinner.

"There ya go Will." He said to the owl

"He'll be so happy with his gifts, Marty." Joyce said

"Of course! What ten year old boy won't be happy with any kind of gift?" Marty asked

James had listened to the whole conversation and sat there smiling.

"Maybe they got me my own owl!" He thought

Joyce walked over to the counter where she picked up a large turkey and placed it on the table. She repeated this, but with a different food each time, for three times. Fresh fruit, a turkey, and biscuits. James quickly filled his plate as his father took out his wand.

"Why not a little entertainment." Marty said

James placed his fork down and watched his father simply form a circle of blue flames and spun it around in the air. The flames dissolved and little sparks flew out of the wand that changed quickly to bubbles.

"Wicked!" James thought

"Marty, don't get it on the food." Joyce said

"Yeah Yeah." He said

James picked up the final biscuit as his dad stood up and stared across the small space.

"What's he doin' mum?" James asked

"Something he finds fun to do in the house." Joyce said

"What? It is! And it looks cool!" Marty said

James simply stared at his father as he flicked his wrist and, at the same time, said-

"_Expecto patromum." _

Then, a little wisp of blue/white light erupted from the wand tip and took the form a a large animal. When it turned, it was a tiger that stared back at James. James flinched as his father let out a small laugh.

"It won't hurt you." He said as it dissolved

"At least you didn't let it ruin the couch again." Joyce said

"Awesome! What was that dad?" He asked

"A patronus. You'll learn how to make one soon enough." Marty said as he put away his wand.

James finished up his dinner as Joyce walked out and grabbed a small, yet long, box. She placed it in front of James as he smiled.

"Can I?" He asked

Joyce nodded as he tore open the box. He took out a brand new broomstick. Near the edge, it was entitled-_Cleansweep Five, _in black letters. He flipped it over and it had his name etched in gold.

"Wicked! My first broom! Finally I don't have to use Maya's brother's broomstick!" He exclaimed

"If you get this excited over a broom, wait till you see this!" His dad said

He took out a piece of cloth, that quickly grew into a long cloak. It had flecks of orange and was mainly a black/brown color.

"It's an invisibility cloak." His dad said

"Whoa! Aren't they like really rare?" James asked

His dad nodded as he grabbed his broomstick and ran up his stairs, still holding the smile on his face. He quickly placed the cloak on his hook that held his tattered black coat that he;s owned for a few years and let it sit there. Then he gently placed the broomstick next to his bed and looked outside at the full moon that illuminated the sky. He glanced over at Maya's house and smirked.

"Wait till tomorrow! I'll have my new broomstick and then I'll beat you in Quidditch!" He thought

**Remus...**

"But mum!" A young boy cried out

"I said no Remus! You can't go over Nico's tonight!" A women shouted

The boy sat down angrily. He was almost four and had light brown hair with dark green eyes.

"It's not fair!" Remus said

"So?" His mom said

He ran out of the kitchen and into his room, where he quickly grabbed his favorite stuffed animal-Curley. It was a little black dog with small brown eyes. He looked outside and looked at the forest that he lived near. It was illuminated from the light of the full moon. He longed to see his owl, Maxis, return with a letter from his dad, but, it had been almost a month and nothing arrived yet. He sighed and laid down on his bed, playing with Curley.

"When's dad coming home Curley?" He asked the dog

No reply.

"Yeah, I don't know either." Remus said

Remus heard footsteps and saw his mom appear in the doorway. He looked away and cradled Curley.

"Remus." She said

He didn't answer.

"Look hon, it's not safe at night and I don't need you getting hurt when walking to Nico's. Also, his brother has a big day next week! He's probably busy with Alex and his family." She said

"So? He can have me over before Alex goes to Hogwarts." Remus mumbled

"Remus..." She began

"Stop it! What could possibly be out there? It's not like a dragon or a boggart is going to come out of nowhere!" He retorted

At that moment, a pure white owl landed on the windowsill and his mom quickly picked it up.

_Dear Nia and Remus, _

_It's been an excellent time here! Though, half of use have almost been burned by the Hungarian Horntails we've been tracking. I don't have much time for we have to change camp so it won't be destroyed. Love you both-_

_Corlus Lupin. _

"Dad responded!" Remus exclaimed

"Yes he did. Good thing he's alright." Nia said

"Did ya hear that Curley? Dad's alright!" Remus thought

He hugged the stuffed dog closer as he glanced outside again.

"Mom? Can you walk me over to Nico's?" Remus asked

"No Remus. Tomorrow you can go over." Nia said

"But-" Remus began

"I said no!" She said

She left the room as Remus watched her carefully.

"Well, I don't need her to take me! I'll just go myself!" Remus declared

He gently placed Curley down and slowly checked outside his doorway. He watched his mum go into her bedroom at the bottom of the stairs as he quietly slid down the railing. When he reached the bottom he climbed down the stairs and he saw the door in front of him.

"Should I?" He thought

Nico _could _wait another day. He shook his head.

"He won't be there tomorrow or there for the next week! Why can't Alex already be in Hogwarts?" He thought

He walked towards the door and quietly opened it. A rush of cool wind hit his face as the leaves rustled in the trees. He looked both ways and slipped out of the door and quietly shut it. Remus ran away from the house and took a sharp left towards the rear of the house. He looked through the woods and saw Nico's house through the mass of trees. The lights burning through the night.

"Oh! Shortcut!" Remus thought

He ran into the woods and heard the leaves crackle beneath his feet. He quickly slowed his pace, afraid of waking someone up. He walked forwards, guided only by the light of the full moon. He then heard a rustle of leaves and his eagerness turned to panic.

"What was that?" He asked himself

He turned completely around and saw the outline of a large beast. It walked forwards, while baring it's teeth. It had long claws and thick gray fur. It reared up and Remus screamed as he ran back the way he came, not caring if anyone heard him. He then tripped and saw the beast right above him. He pushed himself back away from the beast until he felt a sharp pain in his left leg. A sharp howling noise sounded in the distance and the beast left. Remus cried out in pain as he caught sight of a bite mark in his leg. It was bleeding terribly as Remus heard footsteps approach. He felt dizzy as he laid his head on the ground.

"Remus!" His mom cried as she picked him up.

"Mum? What was that?" He asked in a panicky, weak, voice

"Nothing for you to worry about you now." She said

The pain felt almost unbearable, but Remus remained quiet as his mom carried him into the house. She laid him on a chair as he rolled his head over to the window. He saw the full moon glow in the night sky, and heard the howling of a wolf.


	2. The Letters Arrive

**James...**

The sun was shining and not a cloud was found in the sky that day in summer. A blur of black blew through the air as it shouted-

"Can't catch me Maya!"

James Potter was flying on his Cleansweep 5. He zoomed past one of the trees and threw the ball that he was carrying into a small bush on the ground.

"Ten points to Potter!" He exclaimed

"Shut it James!" Maya said as she slowed her broom

James smirked at her as they lowered to the ground.

"Just admit it Maya! My broom is better than your silver arrow!" James said

"Never! It's the rider, not the broom.'' Maya said

James rolled his eyes.

"Stubborn." He taunted

"Obnoxious!" She retorted

At that, a small apple fell on his head from above, and he stared at Maya who was laughing at this.

"Maya! No using magic on others!" Her mom called

"Sure mum!" She responded

"Round two?" He asked

She shrugged

"Nah. Mum said that we have to go see our cousin in Surrey. I don't know why I have to see them today!" She said

"Because they're your cousins Maya! It's good to see Thomas and Martha!" Her mom said

Maya waved a goodbye to James as she ran inside. He grabbed his broom and went back to his house, where his mom was sitting on the steps outside holding his invisibility cloak.

"What?" He asked

"Next to an owl's cage. Good idea." She said

"So? What's Willard gonna do? Magically fly out of his locked cage and happily rip it to shreds?" He asked

"No, but, it should be kept in the right place." His mom said

"Your mum's right James." His dad said

"Yeah Yeah." James thought

He grabbed the cloak and brought it upstairs where he hung it on the side of his bed.

"I can't use you! Mum and Dad say 'Use it when you need it.'. When is that gonna be?" He asked

No response from the cloak and James sighed.

"I hate it when Maya has to go. I have nothing to do! It's not like I have a sibling." He complained

He grabbed one of his books by some author that he hardly knew.

"Great birthday present Aunt Flora. 'James'll love a book by..." He checked the author, "Gilderoy Lockheart. Like I know who he is. And why something on werewolves? Not like any live near here!" James said

He turned open the book and tried reading, but he always got lost in his thoughts.

"When is my letter getting here?" He thought

As if by coincidence, a little owl flew into his room and landed at the foot of his bed. James dropped the book and jumped. He calmed down and noticed a letter in her beak. He grabbed the letter and it flew off.

"What the?" He asked

He looked at the letter. It said-

**Mr. James Potter**

**7 Sickle Road, Top floor, second room on the right. **

_"_Is this my-" He began

He tore it open and saw on the top of his letter-**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**.

"Yes! It is! Mum! Da!" James called

He ran down the stairs and got wild looks from his parents.

"What James?" Joyce asked

"I got my letter!" He exclaimed

"That's excellent James! Read it!" Marty said

James looked at the letter and read-

"Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to come to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find an enclosed list of items needed. Term begins September 4th and we expect your owl no later than August 2nd. Yours Sincerley, Minerva McGonagall." He said

"Well then," Marty began, "We should get to Diagon Ally soon! You have a month and a half to prepare!"

"But, we'll send your owl out tonight. Next weekwe'll go get your wand and owl." Joyce said

"Brilliant mum!" James said

He ran upstairs and placed his letter on his dresser.

"Finally! I get to go to Hogwarts!" James thought

**Sirius...**

"Come on you stupid owl! It doesn't take this long to get a letter." Sirius thought

Word was about of Hogwarts letters arriving and Sirius couldn't wait. He could get away from his ''family'' for a few months.

"Bittersweet. Study or family." He said

He shrugged and went to the rear of his room, where he had stored Andromeda's gift. He took out a chocolate frog and unwrapped the package.

He scoffed, "Ironic, I get Salazar Slytherin and I'm probably going to be in Slytherin." He said throwing the card onto his counter. He listened to his mother give orders to Kreacher and Regulus fly around on his broomstick that he got for his birthday. Sirius felt no envy for him.

"He falls and gets hurt, see if I care. Some how, they'll blame me." Sirius thought

He twirled his finger in the air and little circles of light formed and he just sighed.

"It'll be so much better with a wand. Though, my parents will try to teach me dark arts with it. 'Curse this!' 'Curse that!'." Sirius mocked

It was a good thing that they hadn't disturbed him. He wanted nothing to with them. Especially when he got his letter. They'll make such a big deal of being another Slytherin. He glanced over at his book case, where he held minor magic books and regular books.

"I still don't know why Andromeda got me a whole case of books by the Gilderoy Lockheart. I don't fancy him like she does. 'Read this one Sirius! It's about how he conquers a banshee!'" Sirius said as he rolled his eyes

He got up and looked out side across the street. He saw normal kids run with their siblings. He longed to be with a normal family. One that was relaxing and didn't worry about what He who Must Not be Named said. He got up and walked around his room.

"Should I do something fun or cruel? Maybe send a letter from him and see how they act! Let them be the fool for once." Sirius thought

Fluttering of wings alerted Sirius as he turned. He saw a snowy owl with a tan letter and stamped with a red stamp. Sirius ran over and snatched the letter. He tore it open and read it to himself.

"Yes! I'm going to Hogwarts!" He exclaimed

He quickly covered his mouth, hoping his family hadn't heard him.

"I'll message Andromeda to help me get my supplies. I'll say-" He began

"Yes! I'm in Hogwarts mum!" Regulus shouted

"Mum's proud of him." Sirius thought

He placed his letter under his bed as he took out his quill. He took out a spare piece of parchment and began writing.

_Andromeda, _

_I got into Hogwarts! Wicked right? Never mind, mum's gonna get me ready and I don't want that to happen. Mind taking me to Diagon Ally instead? You know how to get into the vault or you have your own. _

_Sirius_

He folded it up and called for the family's owl. The little guy flew in and Sirius handed him the letter.

"Andromeda Black." He said

The owl nodded and flew off. he sighed and laid on his bed as he heard footsteps approach his room. He saw him mum appear in the doorway with a scowl on her face.

"Regulus got in. What about you?" She asked

"No letter yet." Sirius said

"Maybe Dumbledore needed better purebloods in Slytherin. You maybe he wanted you to wait till you realized something." She said

She left and he rolled his eyes.

"She's so ignorant." Sirius thought

He grabbed his letter and marveled at it.

"She'll never know I got in." Sirius thought

**Remus...**

A young boy sat in front of the main window at his house. His mom and dad looked at him with sadness in their eyes.

"Corlus," Nia began, "Don't you think we should talk to him?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Remus won't talk tonight." Corlus said

Remus had hear every word. They didn't like what he was, nor did they acknowledge it. They kept their pain to themselves just as he did. He got up and staggered. He felt weak.. The full moon was tonight and he felt terrible.

"I'm talking to him now. You can talk tomorrow." Nia said

She walked to her son and picked him up and sat him down again.

"Remus. Why don't you go see Nico? He's home from Hogwarts-" Nia began

"Mum, I told you. He'll figure it out and they'll move. Just go." He said

"Remus..It's only tonight. Not every. You can still be normal-" She began, but she had realized her mistake to late.

"No! I'm not mum! I'm a freak! You both know that and you're trying to help me! But unless you know a cure just go!" Remus shouted

Nia sighed and left her son. Remus sat down, grief replacing rage.

"I was so stupid." He thought

The memory of the ''dog'' appeared in his mind again. He had only wanted to see his friend.

"Why was that so bad?"

He turned his attention to the window. It was about an hour away from sunset. The sky was clear and not a cloud was in the sky. He then heard his mother give out a small scream as a man's voice came from upstairs. It sounded as though he had something on his mind. Remus tried getting up, but he barely moved five feet before his mom, dad, and a tall man with fading hair and half-moon spectacles came down. He stared only at Remus and nothing else.

"Mum?" He asked

"No need Mr. Lupin. I'm here to talk." The man said

He shooed Nia and Corlus away and he walked over to Remus. He took a seat next to him and stared him right in the eye.

"What do you want? Make it fast, we're busy tonight." Remus partly lied

"No need to lie Remus. I know what you want." He said

"Not what I asked or said." Remus thought

"My name is Albus, Albus Dumbledore. I think you know who I am."

"Yes. I have. But, why are you here?" He asked

"I know you want to be normal." Albus began,

"Well I'm not! Would everyone stop! I'm a _werewolf_ and that'll _never_ change!" Remus said venomously

"I know. But, you can have a somewhat one." Albus said

This sparked Remus' interest. There was two things this man could give him. A cure or a ticket to Hogwarts.

"The odds of that happening are slim." He thought

"I'd like you to come to come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said

Remus stared at the professor.

"You're crazy if you'd let me come." He said

"No, just daring. Maybe a little crazy." Albus joked

Remus let himself smile.

"I know how much you want to come. I'm giving you that chance. We have precautions ready." Albus said

"Like what?" Remus asked, his interest rising.

"We have Whomping Willow planted on school grounds. There is a tunnel underneath it and you can go through there each full moon."

"Won't they notice me missing?" He asked

"Yes, but you can just say that you were sick. You look sick now." Albus said

Remus took little offense from that, but thought about what he was saying.

"I could go to Hogwarts! I might make friends for once." He thought

"Okay..." Remus said, "I'll try."

"Excellent. Here is a list of supplies you'll need." Albus said reaching into his robes.

He took out a small piece of parchment. Remus took it and carefully read it over.

"Just a few things. I'll see you then Mr. Lupin." Albus said

The professor got up and went up the stairs, motioning for his parents to follow. Albus looked down the stairs before following them into the kitchen.

"I suggest seeing Nico again though. You're the only friend he's got too." Albus said

Remus nodded, but didn't move.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" He thought happily, which he hadn't done in years...

**Peter...**

"There's my boy!" Jackson said as he ruffled Peter's hair

Ever since that day a few months back, Jackson had been kinder to Peter. For he knew his son wasn't a squib.

"Hey dad?" Peter began, "When do you think my letter will come?"

"Soon." Marla said

"Ah he's just wondering if he'll get into Gryffindor, like his dad." Jackson said

"He's gentler than you. Maybe Hufflepuff like me." Marla said

"I don't care! I might be going to the best school around!" Peter said

He happily got up from his seat and ran over to the window outside, hoping to see an owl. Then, when he didn't see one, a dark thought crept into his head.

"What if I don't make it in?" Peter thought

His father would go write back to hating him, or somewhat hating him, and his parents would fight again. He shook his head.

"That's ridiculous! What are the odds of me not getting in!" He thought

He got back up and looked outside. He saw the new kid, Alexa, fly on her broomstick. She seemed nice enough, but was busy with Hogwarts homework. She had always told him about what it was like in Ravenclaw. But he wouldn't fit in there.

"Where intelligence is key!" She had said

He sighed, the anticipation was killing him! He wanted to know what house he'd be in and what the classes were like! Or what friends he might make.

"Peter!" His mom called

He ran down the stairs again, where his dad was holding an owl's cage. Inside was a large gray owl, who was hooting away.

"This is for when you go to Hogwarts." He said

"Wicked dad! Thanks!" Peter said, taking the owl.

He placed it back on the table as a pair of hands touched his shoulders.

"Now, when you get there-" His dad began

Another gray owl fluttered in and landed on the table. It was holding a small letter with a red stamp.

"My letter!" He shouted

He took the letter from the owl and it fluttered away. He tore it open and on the top it read-

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** _

"I made it in!" Peter shouted

"Excellent! We'll get your stuff soon." Marla said

"Of course! But first we'll be going to get your wand." Jackson said

"Do you think I'll be in Gryffindor?" He asked

"Maybe, but it all depends on you." Marla said

"Of course he'll be a Gryffindor! Just like me." His dad said

"Can we go next week mum? I wanna see Diagon Alley!" Peter asked

"Of course, the sooner the better." She said

Peter ran up stairs and carefully placed his letter on his dresser. It proudly sat there and he smiled.

"I can't believe I thought I was a squib and now I'm going to Hogwarts!"


	3. Diagon Alley

**Sirius...**

"Where is she? She said today!" Sirius said to himself

Andromeda was coming to bring him to Diagon Alley today. He had received her letter a few days ago and he was waiting at his window.

"Good thing mum left. She's been with Regulus for days. Dad'sat work so I have a break!" He thought

Regulus was getting everything. The best wand, the best cloaks, the best books!

"Lucky git." Sirius thought out of jealousy

A knocking at the door brightened his spirit. He ran down the stairs and swung open the door. Andromeda was there holding the keys to her car.

"Why are we driving? It's like a mile away!" Sirius said

"Be faster if you think." She replied

He shrugged and got in the weird contraption.

"Seems like something a muggle made." He said

"It is." Andromeda said

They moved on as she bugged him with questions.

"So, what house do you want to get in?" She asked

"Anything but Slytherin." He replied

"Even Hufflepuff?" She asked

"Like I'll get in that house. Honesty isn't my specialty." He said

She rolled her eyes as they stopped. She walked towards a brick wall and Sirius looked up at her. She hit three bricks and multiple bricks went in, forming a passageway to a large city.

"Welcome to Diagon-" She began.

Sirius ignored her and ran into the city, his eyes wide.

"Now, want to get your wand first or your owl?" She asked

"Duh! My wand." He said

"Okay, books first." She joked

He shoved her playfully and they walked down the stone street. Tons of wizards were bustling around, entering shop after shop.

"Lot of first years." He said

"Diagon Alley's very popular." She said

He nodded and they walked past a small gray/green building with a ton of wands on the inside. A fairly old man was inside passing a wand to a young girl. She flicked it and it made a little piece of paper fly into the air. She smiled and walked past Sirius and Andromeda as they entered. The old man turned to them and smiled.

"Hello Andromeda. How's that 7in elm doing for you?" He asked

"Fine Mr. Ollivander. Did ya forget that it has unicorn hair?" She asked

"Not at all. Just didn't need to say it. Who's this young one?" Ollivander asked

"My cousin Sirius. He needs-" She began

"Excellent! Come here lad." He said

Sirius followed the wizards over to a select area of wands in blue/gray boxes. Ollivander grabbed one and gave it to him.

"Try this one. A 10.5 inch willow Veela hair core." He said

Sirius took it out and flicked it, which blew him to the back of the shop which was covered in pillows.

"Not that one. Sorry about that, good thing I have those pillows. Happens a lot."

Sirius got up and happily gave the wand to Ollivander. He was then given another one in a red/brown box.

"15.5 inch aspen wand with kneazle whiskers core." He said

Sirius flicked this wand and the wand shot out little light flecks that illuminated the area.

"That's the one. That'll be a galleon and three sickles." He said to Andromeda

She happily paid for the wand and Sirius carried it out.

"Now for your books." She said

Sirius sighed, but walked on. He entered the store, where he was bumped into by a young boy with messy black hair. He turned to look at him, and the boy was looking at him too, but through circular glasses.

"Watch it you git!" The boy said

"Back at ya." Sirius said

"Come along James." A young woman said

The boy left and Sirius followed his cousin.

"Hope I never see him again." Sirius thought

**Peter...**

"Come on mum! I wanna get my books!" Peter said

His mom was talking to an old friend while Peter waited there impatiently. He already had his wand and his cauldron.

"All I need now are my books." He thought

He took out his wand that Ollivander had given him.

"Chestnut, 9 1/4 in dragon heartstring. Awesome wand!" He thought

"Come along Peter." His mom said

He placed his wand back in the box and ran towards his mom. They walked along the street and Peter took notice to the large amount of young kids.

"Lot of first years." He thought

They then entered Flourish and Blotts. He saw shelves and shelves of books, each with a different title and design.

"Okay Peter, you need "The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)" by..." His mom said

"I think we should check where a bunch of 11 year old kids are." Peter suggested

His mom nodded and they headed over. He saw rows of books entitled "The Standard Book of Spells" but each had a different year. He searched for year one and finally found one. He reached for it, but his hand was pushed away by a young boy with long black hair.

"Watch it." He said

"Sorry." Peter replied

"Sirius, it's his. There are others." A young woman said

"Fine Andromeda." Sirius said

He gave it to Peter who happily smiled. Peter looked back where the books were and grabbed another year 1. He gave it to the boy who smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks!" Sirius said

Peter shrugged happily and walked away with his mom. They quickly gathered his books and walked out.

"Okay, all we have left is your clothing. Let's go." She said

Peter entered the store and saw few kids in here.

"Must be getting books now." He said

"Maybe. Let's find someone to help us." Marla said

"I don't think so mum, we just need a cloak now. The gloves we already found." Peter said

They walked on and Peter soon spotted a row of cloaks. He ran towards them, leaving his mom behind. He tripped over something and landed on the hard floor. He sat up and and checked himself for bruises.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Someone said

A hand appeared in front of him and he looked up to see who it belonged to. He saw a young boy with kind green eyes. He looked much older than he was. He looked unusually pale as though he was ill. Peter graciously took his hand and got up.

"No problem." Peter said

The boy nodded.

"Come along Remus." Someone said

At that, the boy left. Peter felt bad for him, thinking he was ill.

"Peter! I found some cloaks over here!" His mom said

"Coming mum!" He shouted

He ran over to his mom, still wondering about that ill looking boy.

**Remus... **

Remus ran over to his mum, who was holding all of his supplies.

"What happened?" She asked

"A boy tripped over my foot. I just helped him back up." Remus responded

"How nice dear. Let's go get your wand." She said

Remus nodded and followed his mom. He wondered about that boy. He had given him a peculiar look when he saw him. He must've seen his shabby appearence. Literally, his clothes were rags and his hair looked like a mess.

"Mum? When do I leave again?" He asked

"September 4th. A month away. You can begin studying." She said

He nodded and sighed. The full moon was a day after that. He was so used to it being later in the month, that when it showed up twice in a month, he was scared, thinking it would happen like that forever. His dad explained that it was what muggles call "The Blue Moon". They left the cloak shop and Remus was still amazed at the alley. The vastness of shops and and people was amazing! Living in such a quiet neighborhood, Remus wasn't use to the loud noises as much as others, though they were louder to him, he walked into a place named Ollivander's. He marveled at the beauty of the interior. Rows and rows of wands decorated the side as a young boy packed up his wand. When he turned and saw Remus, he gave a weird look to him.

"Come along Lucius." A blond haired woman said

She pulled him past Remus, and the boy shoved into him. Remus staggered and nearly fell into boxes of wands and...Pillows?

"Sorry." Remus said

"No big deal. That's what they're there for. Come along, let's get your wand." An old man said

"Remus, meet Mr. Ollivander." His mom said

Remus got up and walked over to Ollivander. He gingerly shook the man's hand as he left.

"How old is he?" Remus asked

"Don't know. He was here when I got my wand." Nia said

Ollivander returned with a small green box with flecks of purple on the sides.

"Here, 6 inch holly phoenix feather." He said

Remus took opened the box and waved it around. Though, nothing happened, Remus felt normal for once. Like any other kid getting his first wand, happy. Ollivander took the wand gently and placed it back. He grabbed another, this one a bit bigger and in a pure purple box.

"This one could work, 9 inch birch with thestral hair."

Remus took it out and instead of nothing, he was blown back by a sudden force and into the pillows. He fell to the ground and shakily got up.

"Ow!" Was all he said

"Well, at least it wasn't wood." Ollivander said taking the wand.

He grabbed another, this time in a tan colored box with flecks of black lines.

"Here, this one I have a feeling will work." Ollivander began, "10 3/4 Cyprus, unicorn hair core." He said

Remus grabbed this wand hesitantly, but was welcomed with a spread of warmth and happiness.

"That's the one. That'll be-" Ollivander said.

Ollivander was looking at Remus and his shabby appearence. Remus took notice of this and looked down.

"Know what. I'll give you a discount. How about just a single sickle." He said

Nia nodded gratefully and gave the silver coin.

"Sir," Remus began, "Why a discount for us?"

"There's a difference between what you feel and what you have to do." Ollivander replied

Remus smiled as he left with his wand. He glance at his mom who was smiling as well.

"Mum?" He asked, "Why do you think Ollivander did that for us?"

"He is a kind man, he loves his work and just wanted to help us." She said

Remus nodded as they walked into the bustling crowd. He soon saw a young boy with long black hair stare at him with a sneer. Remus caught something he wished he hadn't.

"Probably a mud-blood by the look of his robs."

He sighed. The boy that had said that had disappeared from sight as he and his mom entered another store. But, Remus's mood couldn't be dampened much. He was going to Hogwarts, and had his own wand.

**James...**

James was thinking back to when he bumped into that boy back in Ollivander's shop. His mom just stared at him as they left the cloak shop, where he had almost laughed aloud when some kid tripped over a shabby one in the store. His mom had kept him from doing so. But, the boy that had accidentally tripped the other he felt bad for. He looked somewhat ill, but his mom didn't pay much attention.

"Hey mum?" He asked, "What do ya think was up with that boy in Flourish and Blotts?"

"Which one?"

"Geez, what does she think I'm talking about?" He thought

"The one that looked kinda sick." He answered

A flash of recognition shined in his mom's eyes, but she replied-

"Maybe just a minor illness."

James knew she was lying, but left it alone. He took out one of his books that they were meant to get.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, sounds _very_ interesting." James said

"Oh bugger off James."

He turned and saw Maya come up to him. She was smiling as she placed down her bag of stuff.

"Hey Maya! I didn't know you'd be here." He said

At that moment, another girl appeared. This one had long red hair and bright green eyes.

"Who's she?" He asked

"Lily Evans." She replied

She leaned in and said in a hushed voice-

"She's muggle born. She was so amazed when I told her about Quidditch."

James rolled his eyes. It was really funny seeing muggle born witches and wizards become so astonished by basic things like Quidditch or coins. He got up and shook the girl's small hand.

"So," She began, "You're the infamous James Potter?"

He nodded and puffed out his chest in a brave sort of way. Maya and Lilly laughed at this as they sat down.

"So, what'd you get that's interesting?" He asked

"I got this book called Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them!" Lily began, "I thought werewolves were a myth!"

"I meant like owls or wands." He replied

Lily looked down as Maya said-

"Well, we're getting my owl later. Dad says I can get anything that isn't going to rob him."

"So, buy an elf owl." He said

"Yeah like that'll happen. I'd like a snowy or a barn owl."

"I already got mine." He said lifting up his owl's cage. Inside was a barn owl that was constantly hooting.

"Wicked!" Lily said, "What's it's name?"

"Godric!" James said happily

"As in Godric Gryffindor? " Maya asked

"The very same." James said

"From what I've heard, I'm guessing you'd like to be in Gryffindor?" Lily asked

"The very same." James said again

"Well, I don't care what house I'm in. As long as it isn't Slytherin. Back stabbing low lifes." She said

"I think you'll make a great Hufflepuff!" James said

"Hufflepuff? Are you kidding me? I wanna be a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor!" Maya said

"Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw for me." Lily said

"Seems like one." James thought

"What's your wand?" He asked

"Well," Maya began, "Mine's a 8 inch willow with unicorn hair core."

"Whoa! Unicorn hair! Lucky! All I got was fairy dust." James teased

"Bugger off James." Maya said

"I got a mahogany 11 inch wand with dragon heartstring core." James said

"Wicked! I got a willow too! But, mines 10 1/4 inch with kelpie hair core." Lily said

"Hey, anyone see that kid trip in Flourish and Blotts earlier?" James asked

"No.." Lily said

"I did, poor kid. Good thing he wasn't hurt." Maya said

So, they spent the rest of their time chatting about what they got and what might happen in Hogwarts. The time ended all too soon for Maya left with Lily in what seemed like a few minutes. James followed his mom out of the alley and they headed home.

***Sorry for not adding a ton of detail in some of these. Just couldn't write much for them* **


	4. Off To Hogwarts!

**Remus...**

The sun was barely up. The woods surrounding the quiet neighborhood were silent and dark. The trees rustled as little leaves danced in the wind and hit Remus's window. He was already up and making last-minute checks to his suitcase for Hogwarts. Though he was immensely tired, nothing could put him back to sleep.

"I still can't believe I'm going!" He thought

As he went over to his dresser, he tripped over something.

"Remus! You okay?" His mother called

"Just fine!" He snapped

He looked at what he had tripped on and it was his wand. His anger turned to fear. He grappled for the wand to make sure it didn't break. Not cracks were found and he sighed with relief. He carefully placed it in the box and wondered how it got out. He shrugged and placed it away inside the case. He grabbed the rest of his books and closed his case.

"All done." He said

He stretched and climbed into his bed, almost unconsciously. He shut his eyes and drifted into sleep. He felt someone shake his leg and he jerked awake.

"Remus! You fell asleep! You gotta be at platform 9-" His mother began

"I fell asleep!" he shouted

He got up quickly and lifted up his case and struggled to move it. His fatigue returned as soon as he got out of his room and to the stairs. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder as he noticed his mom.

"You know you don't have a lot of strength sweetheart. Here, I'll get that. You go wait by the fireplace and go to the platform with your father." She said

Remus nodded and sluggishly moved down the stairs. His strength was diminishing since the moon was going to be full the next night. He saw his father sitting next to the fireplace, holding a small brown bag in his right hand. He was smiling at his son with happiness beaming in his green eyes. Remus quickly joined his father as he ruffled his son's light brown hair, now lightly flecked with strands of gray.

"Ready?" Corlus asked

"Of course dad! I've been waiting forever!" Remus said

He heard the rolling of wheels on the hard wood floor approach the fireplace. Nia was passing Remus his suitcase as she knelt in front of him.

"Listen to all your professors and do your best in your classes. Owl me every week."

"But, I don't have an owl mum." Remus said

"We got you one. We saved him till you were off." His dad said

Remus smiled in happiness as his mom brought out a large snowy owl.

"His name's Halo. I got him after work one day for you when you went off to Hogwarts." Corlus said

Remus happily took the owl from his father. The snowy looked old, as though he had done a lot over the years.

"Yes, he is old. But, he is the smartest one since he has done it a lot." Nia said

"He's great!" Remus exclaimed

"Alright Remus. Don't forget and I'll see you at Christmas." Nia said

Remus nodded as he heard a sharp poof to his right. A large green fire was in the fireplace.

"Alright," Corlus began, "I want you to _**clearly**_say 'Platform 9 3/4.'"

"Alright dad."

"I'll see you over there."

Remus nodded and took huge breath. He slowly walked over to the fireplace and entered the flickering flames. His vision turned mainly green as he saw hos parent's kind faces through the fire.

Remus said, "Platform 9 3/4."

He saw the flames quickly rise and cover him up. He shut his eyes and the quietness of his woodland home was now replaced with the noise of the platform. Remus stepped out and saw bustling kids around the area. From first years to seventh years. Every single parent was next to their child(ren) and making sure they looked perfect.

"Don't forget to owl me!" Was a phrase uttered a lot

Remus walked away from the fireplace and stared at the large train in front of him. It was pure black with the glare of the sun from outside. Kids were piling on their supplies and themselves. Remus jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned and saw the smiling face of his father.

"Well Remus? You ready to join the line of Lupins who have gone on this train?" Corlus asked

Remus nodded. He never in a million years thought his father would say that to him. Well, ever since he was four he hasn't.

"Now, I want you to owl me and your mum what house you got. Perhaps you'll be in Ravenclaw with all that reading you've been doing." Corlus said

Remus didn't care what house he got. Well, he did. He didn't want Slytherin. He had read about it in "Hogwarts, A History". He wasn't cunning nor "evil". He considered himself a lot like a Ravenclaw. But, something nagged in the back of his mind.

"Will they put me in Slytherin because I am a werewolf?" He thought

"Dad?" Remus began, "What if I am in Slytherin?" He asked

"I don't care what house you are in Remus." His dad said, "As long as you do good there and don't get in a lot of trouble."

Remus nodded and looked at the train. It was really filling up and he longed to drift back into slumber.

"Alright Remus," Corlus began, "I'll see you when it is the holidays."

"Okay dad." Remus said smiling.

He watched his dad step back as Remus lugged his belongings onto the train. He searched for an empty compartment and tried to place it on the top. He brought it down multiple times to catch his breath and finally heaved it one last time and it finally stayed. He sat down on the somewhat soft seats and sat down, wondering who might join him. His eyes began to droop and he fought to keep them open.

"I am.." his thoughts were interrupted by a yawn, "...am not falling asleep."

**Peter...**

Peter was scuffling around King's Cross Station trying to find platform 9 and platform 10. He and his parents were going in circles trying to get through muggle crowds, and it didn't help when they stopped to stare at his owl.

"Bloody muggles," Jackson said, "As though they've never seen an owl before!"

Peter didn't really agree. They didn't use owls as mail. He had heard that they use something called "post mail" to send letters. His parents soon stopped as he heard his mother say-

"Well, how can we not find it! It's not like we've never been here!"

Jackson quietly agreed as Peter turned to his supplies as his parents began looking around. He saw his great gray owl hoot in his cage as though he was yearning to escape and fly.

"When we're at Hogwarts you can fly." Peter said to his owl in a whisper

"Come along Peter! We got ten minutes to get there!" Marla said

Peter felt his collar get tugged as they began rushing again.

"...With all these muggles."

He perked up as he heard that word. He turned to the sound and saw a young boy with messy black hair run with his parents through the crowds.

"Mum!" Peter said

"What is it Peter?" Marla said gently

"That boy said muggle, think we should follow him?"

His mother's eyes flashed happily as she nodded.

"Jackson." Marla began, "Follow me."

They began following the boy and soon found platform 9 and 10.

"Alright Peter. When I say go, run into that pillar." Jackson said

Peter took this as a surprise. His dad wanted him to run into a pillar! What'd he think he was?

"I'm not that stupid!" He thought

"Excuse me!"

He staggered as the messy haired boy ran past him and towards the pillar. He winced as he thought of the injuries he'd get as the boy disappeared! Peter stared at the pillar and back at his parents.

"It's magic Peter." His mother said

"Oh."

He turned and took a deep breath. He then began running then the sound of Kings Cross was replaced with a little bit quieter shouting of parents and the whistling of a single train. He walked forward as he marveled at the long black train. He saw the messy haired boy in the crowds, shoving through people to get through. Peter turned and saw his parents smiling.

"Good luck son." Jackson said

"Owl us when you get your house." Marla said

"I will mum!" Peter said as he dashed off into the crowds. He lugged his luggage into the train and looked for an empty, or at least quiet compartment. He noticed one with the messy haired boy and some sleeping child.

"How could anyone sleep on the way to Hogwarts?" Peter asked himself,

The boy looked up and patted the seat next to him. Peter smiled and happily joined the boy, though not seeing the other boy's face. Though, after being shoved by him, he was a bit hesitant, he still sat down and smiled, for he was going to Hogwarts.

**Sirius...**

"Come on Sirius!" His mother said

Sirius rolled his eyes at her, it wasn't his fault that Regulus slept in. Somehow she found out that he got in, though he kept to himself that it was Kreacher, and was stuck with her instead of Andromeda. But, it was fun watching her get mad over his lie(s). Sirius smirked as he saw the platform ahead of him and heard his mother say-

"Do good in Slytherin Regulus. Owl me soon."

He rolled his eyes and bolted into the pillar. He arrived in the brand new platform that was definitely going to Hogwarts since he heard "Owl me!" or a house name being shouted. He felt something push him as he saw Regulus run around him.

"Sorry bro."

Sirius scoffed and got up and grabbed his things. It was a good thing that Andromeda got him his owl. He could at least message people. He rolled his luggage onto the train and was now busy searching for a compartment. He saw Regulus join a group of random people, who all had smug and over-confident looks on their faces. Sirius trekked on till he found a somewhat empty compartment. He noticed a messy black haired boy with circular glasses. Next to him was a boy with a quiet expression on his face. The other was asleep with his cloak over his face.

"Hey? Mind if I sit here?" Sirius asked

"Sure mate!" The messy haired boy said

Sirius nodded and sat next to the sleeping boy.

"Name's James, James Potter." The messy haired boy said

"Sirius, Sirius Black."

"A Black eh? Heard you're all Slytherins." James said

"Yes, but, I plan on getting kicked out of Slytherin. I'd rather be a Hufflepuff!" Sirius joked

"Well, you can be one of them. But, I'm sticking with Gryffindor." James said

Sirius smiled and looked over at the sleeping boy. He seemed to deserve some sleep, since he looked like he was really ill! He looked in his pocket and found a small black pen. He smiled and looked at James.

"Fancy a drawing mate?" Sirius asked

James smirked to and looked at the sleeping boy. His gaze darkened and he shook his head.

"Nah, he's sick. Let him rest. We can do that or something better when we get to-" James said

He looked away and Sirius knew what he was thinking. He thought they were already in the same house.

"We can still do it. I let you in and we can do something and they won't expect a thing." Sirius said with a smirk

"Better than both of us getting in trouble." James said

"It does seem fun." The other boy said

Sirius jumped and looked at the other boy, who was smiling.

"My name's Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

"Welcome Peter. Any idea what house you'll be in?" James asked

"My mum was a Hufflepuff while Dad was a Gryffindor." Peter replied

Sirius nodded and got up to stretch. He wondered what Regulus was doing and decided to take a look.

"I'm gonna check on my brother." Sirius said

James nodded and returned to talking with Peter. Sirius smiled and thought-

"He's alright that Potter."

**No P.O.V**

As Sirius left, James began to think about how he should enter the school.

"A prank would be a good idea, but..it has to be the best!" He thought

"Anything from the trolley dear? A kind woman said

James and Peter perked up while the other boy stayed sleeping.

"What ya got?" Peter asked

"Well, what do you want?" She asked

"Got any fizzing whizbees or Every Flavor Beans?" James asked

"Out of whizbees, want a box of beans?" She asked

James nodded and in a mere few minutes, Peter and James had almost every type of candy, excluding the whizbees, and was now stuck with the task of what to do with them.

"Well, what do you want?" Peter asked

James shrugged. He only took the beans and had, luckily, gotten a butterscotch flavor. But, Peter hadn't been to lucky to get wood.

"I leave for two minutes and you buy a candy shop."

They jumped at the sudden voice and it was just Sirius in the doorway. James began laughing as Peter just held his hand over his heart.

"What...Was...That for?" Peter asked

"If you're scared this easily Pettigrew, you're in for a big surprise when Halloween comes." James said with a grin

"Hey licorice wands!" Sirius said as he took the red sweet.

"As you said, we got about everything here." James said

"Missing one thing mate." Sirius said

"Yeah so?"

The boy in the corner moved a bit and everyone stared at him with interest. But, he remained asleep. They sighed.

"What kind of git falls asleep on the way to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked

"Who knows? Maybe woke way to early to pack up." James suggested

"Still! I'd fight against sleep if I had to. Probably sat down and fell asleep!" Sirius said

"Wonder what his name is." Peter said

This sparked an interest among the group. They'd been wondering about this boy, yet didn't even know his name.

"I suggest getting your robes on."

They jumped as they took notice of a girl in the doorway.

"Maya!" James shouted

"You know her?" Peter asked

"Of course! She's been my obnoxious neighbor for years!" He said

Maya hit the back of his head. Sirius and Peter laughed along with Maya.

"Coming from the boy with the largest head I've ever seen!" Maya said

She took notice of the sleeping boy and her eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Who's he?"

"Like we're supposed to know." Sirius said

"Why not wake him up. He has to get his robes on too. Conductor said about five to ten minutes." Maya said

She left the group of boys alone. James got up and said-

"Who's waking sleepy?" He asked, nodding his head to the boy

"Not me." Peter said

"Where's your courage Peter?" Sirius asked

"It's not like he's gonna bite." James said

Sirius sighed and shook the kid's shoulder. The boy jumped awake, which scared everyone.

"Where am I? Did I fall asleep?" He asked

"You're on the train. You fell asleep. You got five minutes to get ready." James said

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" He asked rushing out of the doorway

James fell over and landed on the seat next to Peter. Sirius burst out laughing as Peter joined in.

"Shut it!" James said as he got up

"Where you goin?" Peter asked

"Get my robes up here."

James reached up and pulled put three suitcases, until he found his own.

"Hey watch it!" Sirius shouted

James shrugged as Peter picked up his own.

"Look like he forgot his was in here." Sirius said

A tattered suitcase was sitting on the floor. It had popped open to reveal a tattered Hogwarts's robe. A wand box was laying in the middle as Sirius shoved it closed. The boy ran back in, already out of breath.

"Mate? How are you out of breath already. The suitcases aren't far from here." James said

"Uhh. Forgot mine was in here." He said quickly

He picked his suitcase up and stuffed all his belongings back into it, aside from his robe. He slipped it on and sat next to them.

"Well, you're the quiet one I'm guessing." Sirius said

He gave a confused look.

"You fell asleep and now you've said barely a word." He said

"Sure." The boy said

"Well, at least give us your name." James said

"Remus, Remus Lupin."

"Name's James Potter."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Sirius Black."

"Well, now we know each other." James said

The train began to slow down. The boys began to shove each other out of the way to catch a look at the magnificent castle. A huge stone castle took up acres of acres of the land. A huge forest was next to it and took up even more of the land.

"Wicked..." The boys said simultaneously

"All Hogwarts first years report to the front of the train!"

"That's us!" Sirius said happily

Sirius, Peter, and James left the window. They turned and saw Remus still staring in awe at the castle.

"Hey, Lupin! You comin' or what?" James asked

He shook his head and nodded.

"Don't you guys need your luggage and..." Remus said glancing over to the candy, "You're candy?"

James and Sirius rushed back and piled it into their suitcases, that were now half full of candy.

"Now we do." Sirius said with a smirk

They left the compartment and followed the dozens of other first years. All of them were thinking the same thing.

"Hogwarts, here I come."

***Just wanted to say thanks to the reviews! Also, thanks for the advice! Sorry for not updating this. Writer's block! Also, from this point on, there won't always be P. since they've now met. Also, I know it seems like extra details or that it is rushed. So sorry! But, enjoy this one and I'll try to update it more often. Thanks!***

**~Treeclaw**


	5. An Interesting Sorting

**As said before, less P. will occur. **

"When will this line hurry up?" James asked

"No idea." Peter said

"You do realize you're supposed to leave your stuff on the train, right?"

The boys looked up from their heavy luggage at the boy who had spoken. His black stare was on all of them. His slick black hair was the same color as his eyes. The girl next to him, James recognized.

"Hey Lily." He said

"Hey James. Come along Sev." She said

He smirked and they left them alone.

"What's his problem?" Sirius asked

They shrugged and placed their luggage in the closest compartment. They began leaving when they heard a struggling noise. Turning, they saw Remus struggling with his suitcase and placing it on top of theirs.

"Oh come on mate!" Sirius said

"Don't be so harsh on him, he already looks sick." Peter said

"True." Sirius and James said simultaneously

Sirius went in and picked up Remus's bag and placed it on top of theirs. Remus flashed his a grateful look as they left the train. James saw the boy that Lily had called "Sev" next to her and Maya. James returned his attention to the others.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! This way!" A booming voice said

Peter flinched at the noise and Remus covered his ears for a quick second. Everyone turned their attention to a large man with a huge black beard. A large moleskin coat was drenched over him. Though he looked threatening, his black eyes were full of happiness as he stood in front of the children.

"Why sin..single us out?" Peter whispered

"'Cause you're new! You firs' years know yer way around 'ogwarts yet?" The giant asked

Peter flinched as the giant laughed.

"Don't be scared young'un. Follow me guys." He said

The group had nothing to do but follow the other first years.

"Peter, you're seriously scared of him?" Sirius asked

"No!" Peter said

Soon, a large lake loomed in front of them. It was pitch black and reflected all the stars from the sky along with the nearly full moon. Multiple wooden boats sat near the edge of the lake as the giant climbed into the largest of the boats. They shrugged and entered the nearest boat. When everyone was in the boats, they began moving by themselves.

"What the?" Peter said

"Gee, we're going to a magic school, don't you think there will be some kind of magic?" Sirius asked

Peter didn't respond, but Sirius knew he was correct.

"Say, Remus, why are you being so quiet?"

Everyone turned to look at the quiet boy. Remus was drifting into a daze and his eyes were drooping.

"Remus mate, stay up. Look, we're almost there!" James said

Remus snapped out of his stupor as he pushed the boys aside and stared at the large castle.

"What's his deal?" Sirius said as he got up,

"Who knows. Let him have his fun." Peter said

As Remus shuffled back, Sirius felt the boat shake and a devilish grin spread across his face. He gripped the sides of the boat and said-

"Tsunami! Off the boat!"

The boat was shaking violently and water was splashing into the boat. Peter frantically gripped the sides and Remus huddled in the back. James was trying to get Sirius's arms off the boat, but it soon tipped to one side and **SPLASH**! They landed in the water. James gripped his glasses to his face and Peter tried to find the top. Remus pushed on the water, but couldn't pull his own weight. Fatigue crept over Remus as he gave up. Sirius and James broke the surface as Peter quickly followed.

"Where's the others?" Sirius asked

"Ahead!" Peter said, looking worried

"Well, gee, a giant castle is over there and so I guess they'll be there. More importantly, where's Remus?!" James asked

Panic struck each of them as Sirius, instinctively, dove under the water. He searched for the young weak boy and saw a lighter speck struggling to pull itself up. Sirius recognized it as Remus and swam as fast as he could.

"Please don't stop struggling!" Sirius thought

He found Remus's hand and pulled him up. Remus's eyes were wide as a grateful smile appeared. Remus and Sirius swam up and up towards the surface. Muffled screams of Sirius and Remus came from James and Peter. They broke the surface, each taking in a huge breath.

"And that's how you save a life!" Sirius said

The climbed into the boat and Peter finally said.

"Well, let's go. They're probably wondering where we are!"

They climbed into the boat, sobbing wet, and the current began moving them. Remus was still gasping for air.

"Gee mate, you look like you just ran six miles!" Sirius said

"Well, I nearly drowned and I don't look the best do I?" Remus snapped

Sirius raised an eyebrow. Remus usually seemed like a calm boy.

"Sorry. Just not in the best mood. The lake's _**freezing**_!" Remus said

They all laughed at this, including Remus. Remus looked over at Sirius and smiled.

"Sirius, thanks. You saved my life." He said

"Well, I can't let you drown." Sirius said, "But, no prob. What are friends for?"

Remus had hardly heard that saying. Nico had never said it to him, nor had he been able to say it.

"Guys look! Shore!" Peter said

Their pace slowed as they hit land. Sirius and James wrestled to be the first to get onto Hogwarts's soil. Remus and Peter shrugged and stepped off, beating the other two.

"Hey? You gonna miss the Sorting?" Remus asked

Sirius and James looked up. James's glasses were hanging onto one ear and Sirius's hair was in James's fist.

"Of course not!" The said at the same time

"What are you two doing?!" A strict voice said

The four boys jumped at the sound of the strict voice and saw two people come towards them. One was a woman wearing a long emerald robe. Her brown hair was in a tight bun and her face was full of accusation. The other had a relieved look on his face. His eyes showed that from behind a pair of half-moon spectacles that sat upon a crooked nose.

"Dumbledore!" Remus said

"Yes Mr. Lupin. But, might I ask why you are here with these boys and not in the school? We have delayed the Sorting for you four." Dumbledore said

"Sorry sir. Sirius over there knocked over the boat." Remus said

"It does explain why you are all soaking wet!" The lady said

"Easy Mrs. McGonagall. These boys are probably freezing. Go inside and see if Madam Pomfrey has any spare robes. I shall meet you in there." Dumbledore said

McGonagall huffed and walked away. Dumbledore turned his attention back to the boys.

"Please sir, don't send us to detention or suspen-" Remus began

"Mr. Lupin relax. I have no intention on doing so. Sirius, did you do this by accident or on-purpose?" Dumbledore asked

"On-purpose sir." Sirius said

He shook his head. It wasn't like him to tell the truth! But, he couldn't lie, it'd just get him into more trouble.

"Honesty will always be better than a lie. Thank you Sirius. You boys come with me. Oh, and Mr. Black." Dumbledore said returning his gaze to Sirius, "Try not to cause any mischief for tonight. You too Mr. Potter."

When Dumbledore was ahead of Sirius and James, he said-

"How'd he know about my exploding firework?"

"Dunno." James said, "Maybe since half of it is hanging out of your pocket!"

Sirius tucked it away and followed Dumbledore into the castle. Their awes echoed through the nearly empty space. Torches illuminated a golden glow across the white stone walls. The large door in front of them was shut.

"Probably leads to the Great Hall." Peter said

"You're right Mr. Pettigrew. But, for now you'll be seeing Madam Pomfrey. Just a quick one." Dumbledore said

"Who's she?" Sirius asked

Sirius got slapped in the back of his head by James.

"Think about it ya bloke! We're sobbing wet and freezing! Who do you think she is?" James asked

Sirius still didn't answer. They soon arrived at a smaller door surrounded by stones. Dumbledore opened it and they were rushed inside. A small, heavy witch sat next to Mrs. McGonagall. They two were speaking in hushed tones and were glancing at the four boys.

"I shall see you four in the Gret Hall in a few minutes." Dumbledore said

They watched the old wizard walk out of the room. Turning their attention back to the women, they were now walking to them.

"Well," the heavy witch said, "What made you think it was a good idea to go swimming in the Black Lake in the fall?"

Each one glanced over at Sirius, who merely shrugged.

"Nice answer. I shall leave you to them Madam Pomfrey." Mrs. McGonagall said

The strict witch left as Madam Pomfrey took of their robes.

"No need for these. I'll take care of them and you four sit here." She said sternly

She left the four freezing boys standing in the middle of the empty room.

"Well, we're screwed." James said

"And you say that because..?" Sirius asked

"Well, we're freezing, we postponed the Sorting and how do you think everyone's gonna act?" James asked

"Well, the sucky thing is that we're gonna be separated." He said

"Who says that?" Peter asked

"Well, I'm a Black, meaning I'm gonna be in Slytherin. James is gonna be in Gryffindor and I'm highly guessing Remus is gonna be in Ravenclaw." Sirius said

"What about me?" Peter asked

"No idea 'bout you. Maybe Hufflepuff." James said

"So, we'll all be separated..." Peter said

"The first friends I've ever truly had.." Remus whispered quietly

"What do you mean 'first'?" James asked

Remus's eyes grew wide as he looked at all of his friends.

"Uhh...I live in a quiet neighborhood. Not many kids were my age." He said

"Well, sorry about that. Who knows, we might have some classes together?" James said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Alright, here are your robes."

They looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey carrying their four black robes. She laid them out on one of the beds and each took their own.

"Perfect. We can cross off freezing." Sirius joked

"You four know where the Great Hall is right?" She asked

"Of course we do!" James said

"Very well. You three can go." She said

"Three?" Peter asked

"I need a word with Mr. Lupin." She said

"We can wait!" Sirius blurted out

Remus looked over at the three boys, who were now sitting on the beds.

"Actually," She said, "I can wait until the Sorting is over to speak to him."

They all smiled at this. Remus walked over to the others and they left the room.

"Why do you think she wanted to talk to you?" Sirius asked

He didn't reply right away. He finally shrugged as they reached the bottom of the stairwell. The large brown door loomed in front of them and Dumbledore was standing next to it.

"Come on boys. You're the last four." He said

"What do ya mean 'last four'?" James asked

"Everyone else has been sorted. Just to let you know Mr. Black," His gaze turning to Sirius, "Your brother made it into Slytherin."

"Figures." Sirius said

Dumbledore opened the door. Thousands of eyes fell on them as They began walking down. They kept their heads down, avoiding the stares of their soon-to-be classmates. Dumbledore stopped and the boys did the same. Dumbledore walked up to a large golden table and sat down in the large golden chair that sat in the center. Mrs. McGonagall stepped down, carrying an old hat. She placed it on a stool and the poor thing looked as though it would fall apart. Patches and tears were lining the brown fabric.

"Black, Sirius." Mrs. McGonagall said suddenly

**Sirius...**

Sirius walked up at the sound of his name. Never had he felt such dread. He would carry on the "great" Black tradition of being a Slytherin. He didn't want to be known as a bully who manipulates people to do what he wants. He sat down on the chair and the old hat was placed on his head, covering his face. A small voice appeared in his mind.

"Well, well." It said, "Another Black eh?"

"Who are you?" Sirius thought

"The Sorting hat, what do you think I am?"

The hat could speak? Like Sirius was supposed to expect that.

"Let's see...You're whole family has been a Slytherin." It said

"Don't remind me." Sirius said

"Why? It's true." It said

"But I don't want to be in Slytherin!" He admitted

"In what universe would I place you in Slytherin?" It asked

Sirius was shocked! The hat didn't want him in the cursed house!

"Well, then where do I go?" He asked

"You have a lot of courage, but a rebellious side no doubt about that. But, a lot of loyalty and bravery. I think you'd be best in..." It said

"Gryffindor!" It shouted

Sirius never thought he could feel so relieved. The hat was taken off and he saw the Gryffindor table cheering and gasps coming from the Slytherin side, along with boos. Sirius happily went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, never feeling happier.

**Remus...**

Remus felt happy for Sirius. He got what he had wanted, he got to be in a different house than Slytherin. But, Remus had no idea what house he would be in?

"Lupin, Remus." Mrs. McGonagall said

He sighed and walked up, his mind uncertain of what would occur. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed over his head. But, he still didn't know what would happen! Would he be put in Ravenclaw because of all the reading he did? Or would he be put in Slytherin because he was a..._werewolf_?

"Ah! Mr. Lupin!" A small voice said

Remus jumped when he heard it. He looked around wondering who could have said that.

"Who's that?" He asked

"The hat!" It said

Remus thought that would make sense. The hat began speaking a lot more...

"Let's see. I've heard much about you! Yes...Dumbledore is wondering where to put you." He said

"W...Why would he wonder? I'm just fine!" Remus argued

"Don't lie to me! I know you're a werewolf. Yes.. for a few years at that." It said

Remus froze. It knew what he was.

"I'll just go to Slytherin then." Remus said dishearteningly

"Slytherin?! Why would I put you in there! You have no qualities that should place you there! Why would you think I'd put you there?" It asked

Remus was now confused. So he simply responded,

"Because I'm a werewolf! Why would I be placed anywhere else?"

"Mr. Lupin, I place people into houses based on their personality, not because of what they are! You seem like you'd do good in Ravenclaw." It said

Remus was now relaxing, but the hat didn't shout out "Ravenclaw!".

"But...I don't think that will be good for you. Those Ravenclaws are very smart! They'll see through your excuses and see that you're a werewolf in two months." It said

"Don't place me there! That's the last thing I need!" He pleaded

"No...You have something else that takes you away from Ravenclaw...You have loyalty and bravery. Something that fits only in one house.." It said

"Gryffindor!" It shouted

The hat was taken off of Remus. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, who were cheering vigorously for another new member. Sirius was cheering especially loudly.

"I can't believe it! I'm in Gryffindor!" Remus thought

**Peter...**

Peter was now nervous. Remus and Sirius were together and James was definitely going to be in Gryffindor. What if he was in Hufflepuff? He'd be separated from them and they'd probably forget about him...Would they? They seemed like they liked him and James and Remus seemed like loyal people and Sirius seemed the same. But, he had the chance to be in any house!

"Pettigrew, Peter." McGonagall said

Peter sighed and felt James give him a pat on the back as he walked up to the stool. He remembered what his dad had said.

"A brave Gryffindor! He'd be just like me!"

Those words made him determined to be with his friends. He sat down with a new found confidence! Then, McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Ah! Peter Pettigrew! I remember your father very well. Little trouble maker he was at times! But, your mother was very different!" It said

"You..You knew my father?" He asked

"Of course! I knew Dumbledore back when he was your age!" It said

"Really!"

"Yes. But I'm here to find your house. You seem to have a lot of qualities to be in Hufflepuff. Quiet and fair. But, loyal as well." It said

"Hufflepuff?" Peter asked

"Yes! You sound like one, but though it would fit you, I don't think you'd do to well. Your heart wouldn't be in it. But, where would you go then?" It said

"Wha..What do you mean 'Where?'" Peter asked

"Well, your definetly not meant for Ravenclaw and have nothing for Slytherin. But, Hufflepuff would be the best for you, but your heart wouldn't be there."

"So..I'm gonna be in Gryffindor?" Peter asked hopefully

"Ah! That's why you don't want to be in Hufflepuff! You wanna be with your newly found friends eh?" It asked

"Of course! Their both awesome and James is a shoe-in for Gryffindor!" Peter retorted

"Yes..His father and mother were in Gryffindor. But, parents have nothing to do with house placement. But, I think you'll do good in..." It said

"Gryffindor!"

Even more cheers came from the Gryffindor table as Peter felt the hat get taken off of him. He heard someone shout

"Three in a row!"

He raced over to where Sirius and Remus were sitting and joined them. He noticed the red head that James had called Lily and she was cheering too. Sirius gave him a pat in the back saying,

"Nice job Pete. Now we have to wait for James."

Peter smiled, happy that the hat had placed him with his friends.

**James...**

James was shocked too! He thought that Sirius was going to be in Slytherin, but now he had a friend in that house! Remus he thought would fit perfectly in Ravenclaw and Peter! He definetly thought he'd be in Hufflepuff! But, he wasn't nervous of going up to the chair. He was exactly like his father had described Gryffindor. He was definetly going to be in the Lion's house!

"Potter, James." She said

James confidently walked up to the chair and sat down. He didn't care that he was last. He was certain of getting Gryffindor. He felt the hat get placed on top of his head and it drifted over his eyes. His vision was darkened to where all he saw was black and faint patches of light escaping through the faded fabric.

"Ah...Another Potter. I'm guessing you'll be a trouble maker. An air of confidence! Gryffindor eh?" He asked

"Yeah!" James said happily

"I wouldn't get to cocky." The hat said

James's eyes widened as his anger flared. What did this hat mean? He wasn't going to be in Gryffindor? His anger turned to fear! Where would he go?

"You have something that could place you somewhere else. But, you won't be to happy..." It said

"What do you mean?! Where could I go?" He asked

"Slytherin..." It said

James froze. How could he be in _Slytherin_? He wasn't even like a Slytherin!

"An air to prove yourself. That's why you want to be in Gryffindor so badly. You want to prove your like your parents. But, you have a cunningness to escape trouble. Slytherin would be a somewhat good fit." It told him

"NO! I won't be in that bloody house! I'm nothing like those lying scum!" James hissed

"There's the ticket! You have some other qualities that make you the exact opposite of Slytherin! You have that rebelliousness that makes you unworthy to them. They act sophisticated and wouldn't dare to do that. But, you are also brave and loyal to your friends. Something a Slytherin would never dream of. So, you belong in..."

"Gryffindor!" It shouted

"ALL FOUR! FOUR NEW MEMBERS! GRYFFINDOR GRYFFINDOR!" The table called

The hat was taken off of James as he saw Sirius, Peter, and Remus cheering loudly for him as he ran over to the table.

"Nice goin' mate!" Sirius said

"What took you so long? I thought you'd be a few seconds!" Peter said

James couldn't tell them that it decided to place him in Slytherin. They would think he was special!

"Uhh..It was just listing off traits that make me perfect!" He said

"Okay Mr. Arrogant." Sirius joked

The chatter began to erupt as they began to talk about what the hat said.

"The hat said I was the opposite of Slytherin and placed me in here!" Sirius said

Remus kept quiet.

"It actually thought I'd be good for Hufflepuff! But it said I was better suited here." Peter said

"As said, I was perfect for this house!" James said

James turned his attention away from his friends and began looking for Maya. He did however, spot Lily sitting with a bunch of girls. The boy she had called Sev, and who James didn't even consider liking, was at Slytherin.

"Picture me and him being classmates!" He thought

He shivered at the thought, but returned to searching for Maya. He was disappointed as he noticed she wasn't at the Gryffindor table. Then, he spotted her with the Ravenclaws. She was happily talking with her new housemates and James still felt disappointed. But, she looked a lot happier over there. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he noticed that they were now laughing at him.

"What?" He asked

"Thanks for listening Mr. Perfect! We saw you!" Sirius said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Looking at that girl over at Ravenclaw. Looks like James has his first crush!" Sirius taunted

"I..I don't like her! She's just a friend." James argued

"Not the way you were looking at her." Remus said

"Shut it Lupin!" James said defensively

James glanced back over at Maya, who had taken no look to him. He couldn't like a girl, could he?

**No P.O.V**

"Silence!" Dumbledore called

The three boys stopped taunting James as the whole room silenced. Dumbledore was standing next to a small stand and held his hands out in welcome.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I'd like to welcome our first years and a new teacher! Old Professor. Socras decided to retire. Her place shall be taken by our new professor, Mrs. Margot! We welcome her with many happy years to come." Dumbledore said

A young witch with her brown hair in a light braid down to her shoulders stood up. Her healthy glow gave her an air of confidence as she bowed to the cheers of the crowd. She sat back down as the crowd's cheering receded.

"She better not be the young strict teachers." Peter said

"Hate those!" Sirius agreed

"Now, Professor Sprout has acquired a rare Whomping Willow. It is placed outside and I highly recommend staying away from it, unless you want to lose a body part." Dumbledore said

Gasps came from the room.

"Why would any sane person place that near a school?" Peter asked

Remus tensed up and Sirius took notice.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah...Not feeling too good.  
He said

"Well, we know Dumbledore isn't sane." James joked

"Now, to all the first years," Dumbledore said looking at the first years, "Stay away from the Forbidden Forest. Many beasts roam it such as centaurs, unicorns, and werewolves, though none have been sighted, they're known to show up." Dumbledore said

At the word werewolf, Remus tensed up even more and was frozen fro a few minutes, even when James shook his shoulder. He shook his head and turned to them.

"Bloody hell dude, twice in a few minutes. I think you should see Madam Pomfrey if you're actin' like that." Sirius said

Remus just nodded.

"Now, we can enjoy our feast!" Dumbledore happily said

A quick flash and plates and plates of food were in front of them. Everyone happily dug in and each piece of food that was taken, was replaced.

"Amazin'!" Someone said

The plates were full and the room was full of chatter. The boys spent this time doing the same. All were happy with their houses and would be happy the rest of the night.


End file.
